Algunas canciones
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Sigo deprimida. Pero bueno... que le voy a hacer...
1. Quieto, hoy quizas sí

Os aviso, relación chico/chico. Y la razón por la que he escrito esto es por que en estos momentos no me apetece hacer otra cosa que llorar, la culpa es de él, y justo a él se lo dedico. Te quiero, aunque ahora estés con otra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ En un día de estos en que suelo pensar "hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado ~  
  
Me he levantado sin ganas.  
  
Estoy harto de verte rodeado de chicas, y aunque te tenga a escasos, metros de mí, noto como me evitas, me ignoras. No hemos sido nunca los mejores- mejores amigos, ese puesto siempre lo a ocupado James y siempre me he tenido que conformar con ser el segundo plato. Y eso duele.  
  
Pensaba que iba a ser, como todos los días, él que yo esperaba, pero no empezó como tal.  
  
- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- Peter se acerca y me mira, hay veces que se da cuenta que me quedo pensando en mis cosas, y eso le preocupa. Es un buen chaval, le confiaría mi vida.  
  
- Sí, ¿y los demás?  
  
- Están ya abajo, supongo que agotando la despensa.  
  
Le sonrió y bajamos juntos al comedor. Me cruzo con Severus y como siempre me charlo un poco con él, pero las miradas de asco y desconfianza de Peter me hacen desistir. Ya hablare con él luego.  
  
Entramos y allí están, rodeados de chicas. Intento poner mi mejor sonrisa falsa y me siento enfrente de ti. No levanto la cara en todo el desayuno, sé que si te miro a los ojos me dará un patatús, y si me sonríes... ¡¡¡peor aun!!!  
  
Como todos los días te evito y tú me evitas, es un viejo juego al que los dos sabemos muy bien jugar y que para mi gusto, ya esta durando demasiado. Pero hoy cambiaría algo.  
  
Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, estaba solo en una mesa, leyendo un libro y noto como alguien se sienta a mi lado, levanto la vista y me choco con tus ojos...  
  
Azul medianoche.  
  
El libro se me resbala de las manos y me agacho a cogerlo, y justo, tropiezo con tu mano. No lo soporto más, sin decirte nada me marcho tan deprisa como puedo, dejándote a ti y al libro.  
  
~ Desde el momento en el que te conocí resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos ~  
  
- Remus  
  
Es la tercera vez que me llamas, pero yo no quiero contestarte, se podría decir que tengo miedo. Estamos solos, James se ha ido a "dormir" con Lily y Peter... a saber donde anda ese cuando se le necesita.  
  
- Remus  
  
No te pienso contestar, aun no se como te lo dije. Me devolviste el libro y me preguntaste por qué me había ido de esas formas.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - me perdí en tus ojos, y el miedo me inundó- Pánico.  
  
- ¿A qué?  
  
- A decir lo que quiero.  
  
- ¿Pero que quieres?- Vaya una conversación para besugos, no lo pude soporta más y te lo dije.  
  
- A ti, y con locura.- Me fui corriendo de vuelta a la habitación y tú subiste al rato y me empezaste a llamara. Como hace diez minutos.  
  
- Remus  
  
Te has cansado y abres la cortinas de mi cama. Intento esconderme acercándome a la cabecera de mi cama, como esperando que me vuelva invisible. Pero eso no pasa y solo consigo que tú me arrincones.  
  
Bajo la mirada, no te quiero ver, y no es solo porque mis ojos estén llorosos por el "supuesto" ridículo que protagonice antes, pero tú no me dejas y me coges del mentón susurrándome:  
  
- Remus, mírame a los ojos.  
  
Te hago caso.  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
Me dajas K.O y me besas. Ahora si que reacciono y abro la boca dejando que tu lengua entre.  
  
De besos se pasa a caricias, de ellas a los jadeos, y después silencio.  
  
~ Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida Imaginándome que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." ~  
  
Cuando acabó el colegio nos fuimos a vivir juntos, solo llevábamos cuatro meses, pero lo que más gracia me hace es como me lo pediste.  
  
Apareces ante mi puerta con un ramo de rosas, sabías que me encontraron y dándomelas me susurras.  
  
- Vayamos a vivir juntos.  
  
Me dejaste sin aliento y solo pude asentir con la cabeza, y me recompensaste con una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
~ Escapando una noche de un bostezo del sol me pediste que te diera un beso. Con lo barato que salen mi amor, qué me calles con uno de esos. ~  
  
Me rodeas con tus brazos. Estamos en nuestro sofá, que bien suena eso de "nuestro".  
  
- Me das un beso.  
  
No puedo evitar sonreír, me hace gracia que me lo pidas, y sin dudarlo te lo doy y tú me empiezas a hacer cosquillas. Me encanta estar allí, contigo, abrazándote, a ti.  
  
~ Pasaron 6 meses y me dijiste adiós, un placer coincidir en esta vida. Allí me quedé en una mano el corazón, y la otro excusas que ni tú te creías. ~  
  
Discutimos y te largaste. No confiabas en mi, y eso lo note durante un tiempo, pero en vez de darme explicaciones te marchaste y a la mañana siguiente me entero de que Lily, james y Peter han muerto, y todo por tu maldita culpa. Y llevo así tres días sin moverme, sin comer, sin hacer nada. Ya ni si quiera me quedan fuerzas para llorar. Severus ha venido a verme y nada más entrar me dijo:  
  
- Ves lo que te ha hecho.  
  
No le contesto, ¿para qué? Sí ambos sabemos que más o menos lleva razón, solo vuelvo a tumbarme en el sofá mientras él se queja de cómo estoy... por tu culpa.  
  
- ¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer?  
  
- Desde que él se fue, tres días.- Solo un hilo de voz me sale, él viene y me abraza como un hermano, y aunque creí que no me quedaban más lagrimas, volví a empezar a llorar.  
  
~ Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas qué me importa si es muy tonto, soy así. Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí. donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, la esperanza me dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí... " ~  
  
Trece años han pasado. ¿Cómo pudiste? Ya no por mí, sino por ellos que creían ser tus amigos. Les traicionaste y ahora... estas ante mí demacrado, sucio y tirado en el suelo. Y Peter, vivo y al otro lado.  
  
No se que hacer, si cogerte y abrazarte o decirte cuanto te odio y matarte yo mismo, pero veo tus ojos... Azul medianoche y mis dudas se disiparon. Me agacho y te agrazo. Solo deseo decirte cuanto te quiero, otra y otra vez.  
  
Parece que al fin mis ideas se aclaran, nos enfadamos porque no me quisiste contar el plan... y porque tú desconfiabas de mí. Eso me dolió, pero más me dolió estar trece años solo, sin ti, sin saber porque pasó todo.  
  
~ Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar ~  
  
Al principio del verano apareces ante mi puerta, no se si dejarte pasar o cerrar la puerta e ignorarte, pero me decido por la primera.  
  
Te miro de arriba abajo, parece que estas mejor, has recuperado color, estas más limpio y con mejor ropa, pero sigues estando igual de delgado.  
  
- ¿Cambiaste todo?  
  
- Si- me siento en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared-, tire todo lo que hubieras tocado, mirado o usado.  
  
Me miras como si estuviera loco, pero no lo estoy.  
  
- No creo que...  
  
- Estoy cansado- me tapo la cara con las manos-, para ti era muy fácil, solo tuviste que cruzar la puerta... pero yo he estado viviendo aquí y no podía soportar que tus cosas estuvieran aquí, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi.  
  
- He venido a arreglarlo y aparte para avisarte de que Dumbledore quiere que vallamos.  
  
- No hay nada que arreglar. - Me voy pero tú me coges del brazo y me retienes.  
  
- ¿Me has olvidado?  
  
- Juro por Dios que durante quince años lo he intentado- me suelto y me vuelvo a cubrir la cara con las manos.- Sabes que no es cierto que un clavo saca a otro clavo.  
  
- Remus, yo...  
  
- No Sirius, no.  
  
No puedo soportarlo más y me subo a la habitación. Me tumbo en la cama, no te oigo o no te quiero oír, y estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni te oigo entrar.  
  
Te sientas a mi lada y me abrazas, no se si quiero que te vayas o que te quedes, lo único que se es que estoy cansado de llorar por ti y aunque me hagas el amor de la misma manera que hace quince años... no será lo mismo...  
  
Pero tal vez te perdonare. 


	2. Yo pa´ti no estoy

Sigo deprimida, esta vez le dedico esta canción a mi amigo Álvaro... porque simplemente... no le gusta Rosana y es por joder. ¡¡Estoy deprimida y tengo derecho a joder a quien yo quiera!! Muajajajaja...me tengo que buscar un novio...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Que te vaya bonito  
  
mis mejores deseos  
  
que en la vida recojas  
  
lo que siembres de bueno.  
  
Que te vaya bonito  
  
que no te vaya mal  
  
y que el tiempo te deje  
  
donde tengas que estar...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me sonríes, y dale. No ves que paso de ti. Encima de cretino y rastrero, pesado.  
  
Fui tuya durante un tiempo, ¿para qué? Para nada, para que en ese tiempo me miraras, me abrazaras, me...¡¡¡Maldita sea lo conseguiste!!!  
  
Enterré tan hondo mis sentimientos por ti, para que ahora vengas, me mires, me sonrías y yo me deshaga en lagrimas como la última vez que te vi.  
  
¡¡Pues no señor!! Esta vez me niego a llorar por ti y tu amor, vete con esa estupida china por la que me dejaste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...Quisistes ser universal  
  
eclipsando mis sueños.  
  
Que Dios te proteja en la  
  
en la celda de tu soledad... yo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Ginny  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Genial, antes me miraban raro y ahora más...estaba en mi pompa y no se que me ha preguntado mi madre, ¿qué demonios les pasa a esta tropa? Viene el chico que vivió y parece que ha venido el rey de Grinschulistan, le adoran y veneran como si no le hubieran visto desde hace diez años...y la última vez que le vieron fue hace tres días...claro esta que yo no fui.  
  
En nuestra relación siempre quiso ser el centro de atención y me tapaba en todo lo que yo sobresalía, y mis metas le resultaban tontas y estupidas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me voy a cantar al campo  
  
o a la orilla la marea  
  
deseo que todo te vaya de  
  
vicio,  
  
me voy hay te quedas.  
  
Me voy a vivir la vida  
  
sin pausas, pero sin prisas  
  
deseo que todo te vaya de  
  
lujo,  
  
no espero visitas.  
  
Así que no vayas  
  
que pa´ti no estoy... yo  
  
pa´ti no estoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No he podido aguantar más tiempo y me marche corriendo de la casa...creó que aun están en estado de sock. Estuve andando por el campo, pero me canse y me traslade a la playa.  
  
Me senté en la arena y estuve un rato viendo como las olas iban y venían. No tenía ganas de ir para casa, ya que allí no te encontraría, pero cuanto me equivoque.  
  
- Al fin te encuentro.  
  
Solo me gire y le puse las cosas claras, y esto fue lo que le dije:  
  
Salud, amor y fortuna  
  
me llevo todo en orden  
  
salud pa´ver, amor pa´ser  
  
fortuna pa´olvidar tu  
  
nombre.  
  
- Ginny, yo...  
  
No te deje seguir y proseguí:  
  
- Me marcho con las lunas  
  
donde el sol no se esconde  
  
él me abriga el invierno  
  
y ella enciende mis  
  
noches...y tú...  
  
- Ginny, te amo.  
  
Vaya, eso era un golpe bajo. Me que de mirándote en estado de sock, pero volví a conservar mi mirada indiferente. Con cuidado me quite un colgante que me regalaste por nuestro segundo aniversario y te lo tire al pecho, y con ello proseguí con mi canción:  
  
- Te dejo todo aquello que me  
  
diste,  
  
me llevo todo lo que di y  
  
no quisistes,  
  
me voy contenta no tengo  
  
más que darte,  
  
me llevo todo lo que di que  
  
no cuidastes... yo pa´ti no  
  
estoy.  
  
Y sin decir nada más me largue y solo te deje.  
  
Solo una cosa más he de añadir: Podras tener todo lo que quieras, Harry Potter, pero a mi no, porque yo pa´ti no estoy... 


End file.
